Sun Sets
by Fallen Angels Lullaby
Summary: “I listened to you cry for hours, and just as the sun was setting I…”“You kissed me.” MOLIVER. One Shot. Warning: FLUFF! And lots of it.


**Sun Sets**

**Xox**/**Moliver**\**xoX**

**One Shot**

I giggled, feeling the sand around my feet and between my toes. I continued to run around the beach, water occasionally splashing my feet. I'd never had a better feeling then I do now, seriously. There have been wonderful moments, but this one took the cake.

Turning around, I saw Oliver tripping over his own feet, continuing to chase me. This only made me giggle harder and run faster. He couldn't catch up to me. If he did, I'll be doomed. (Dramatic Pause) Yeah, then here comes the: Dun, dun, dun! Uh oh. _Oh my god_. He's actually catching up.

Suddenly, I felt my body being lifted off the sand, then spun around. Yup, Oliver finally caught up to me.

"Hah, didn't think you could get away from Smoken Oken that easily, did you?" He looked down at me, smirking mischievously.

"Now, why would I do that?" His smirk only grew.

"Well, now you must suffer your fate Miss Montana. Be prepared to run, 'cause Smoken Oken is gonna leave you a soakin'." Instantly, I jumped out of his arms, attempting to run. It didn't work. He grabbed my wrist gently, and began tickiling me. Once I was defenseless, he lifted me up from the ground and began walking toward the water.

"Don't you dare Oliver! Put me down!!!" I screamed hoping he'd listen. He didn't.

"Aw, now where would be the fun in that?"

"I'm not kidding Oliver! Put me down or…" Think Miley, THINK! Ouuu…_Perfect_. "Or, no more kisses for you donut." Oh yeah. I'm good. Better than good. I'm _scary_ good.

"Fine, but you'll be the one who has to suffer Miles. You won't be able to taste these lips." With his free hand, he pointed at his lips. Those luscious…yummy…soft lips. Dang it! He's right.

Before I could say another word, I felt my body crashing into something very cold…and very wet.

* * *

"I can't believe you threw me in!" I yelled, making my way onto the beach. I was completely soaking wet.

"S-sorry." He continued laughing, making me angrier. I stomped passed him, sitting on the blanket he set out for us a couple of hours ago when we first arrived at the beach.

"Hey Miles, you're not mad at me, are you?" Ignore. Ignore…IGNORE. Oh yeah, who's crying now Ollie?!

"Please don't be mad at me Miles. I was only doing it for fun." He looks so cute! I have to resist…Resist Miley, RESIST!

Ignore.

He stood quiet after that. I felt a little sad that he stopped trying. Okay, very sad, now will you stop nagging me. Suddenly, it began getting cold. And being soaking wet from head to toe wasn't helping much either.

Soon, I felt something warm wrapped around me. Huh?

"We can't have you get sick." Oliver commented, his eyes never leaving the sun set. I looked down at his jacket draped over my shoulders, and immediately felt guilty. He's being so nice, and I'm just being plain mean.

"Sorry." Surprisingly, we both said at the same time. Instantly, we started laughing.

"Sorry for getting mad at you Oliver. You were just having some fun."

"Nah, it was my fault anyways. I should've put you down when you asked me. Sorry Miles, forgive me?" Now who could say no to a face like that?

"Always." He smiled warmly, kissing my forehead. I leaned my head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"Why did you bring me out here anyway?" I couldn't help but wonder. He just said meet me at the beach, and so here I am.

"Remember when you called me that one day, crying, saying how much you missed your mom?"

"Yeah..." What was he getting at?

"And I rushed over and we both sat on the beach. I listened to you cry for hours, and just as the sun was setting I…"

"You kissed me." I finished the sentence for him, smiling widely. I can't believe I forgot that. It was when I found some old video of my Mom and just began bursting into tears. I never really got over her death. And Oliver took me to the beach, comforting me in anyway possible. Right before the sun set, he leaned in and kissed me.

"Yeah, and my life from that point on has been amazing. Corny much, I know." I laughed a little, hugging him tighter.

"Actually, that was beautiful Oliver. I'm so glad you remembered that." I can't believe I forgot that…My life from that point on had been amazing also. Oliver and I spent every moment with each other and I would have it no other way.

We gazed at the sun set as it changed from gold, to a beautiful orange. It truly was amazing.

"I love you."

"Crazy, cute romantic boyfriend say what?"

"Sun sets. I love sun sets. Ehehe…"

"Hey Oliver." I looked up at him, smiling warmly.

"Yeah?" I kissed him on his lips, smiling.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AWWW! My first One shot! And my first Hannah Montana one shot! –Sniffle- Goshers, I love Moliver! If there was no Troyella, then Moliver would be my all time favie. Sorry if this is crap! I wrote it out of boredom. Hehe.**

**Hope you liked!!!**

**Review.**

**-Fallen Angels Lullaby**


End file.
